Study temporal changes in collateral flow during acute ischemia; study the relation of collateral flow reduction to necrosis of the myocardium; evaluate the role of vascular injury in producing myocardial cell necrosis. Develop an in vitro test system for production and treatment of myocardial ischemic injury. Evaluate the role of drug therapy and the reduction of infarct size using the test system.